


you bet on the two of us?

by flying_snowmen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, RIP me, now edited because i was tired and forgot to do things that made logical sense, these dorks are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_snowmen/pseuds/flying_snowmen
Summary: “Ned, are you serious?”“Ok, but guys, hear me out.” Michelle and Peter are both staring at Ned, arms crossed over their chests and heads cocked as Ned flounders. “Everyone on the decathlon team was making bets about when you two would get together, and I didn’t want to be left out so I said it’d be before senior year ended.”“You bet on the two of us?” Michelle asks, eyebrows drawing together. “About when the two of us would start dating?”





	you bet on the two of us?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Playing a prank on our friends to make them think we’re a couple and now we’re in bed together” sex  
> from [this prompt list](http://peterjonesparker.tumblr.com/post/164497486450/caydenhathaway-ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i)
> 
> this took me so long to write and it was so long so i am posting. i don't know if it's any good, but it's smut and this fandom needs more so here ya go.

“Ned, are you serious?”

“Ok, but guys, hear me out.” Michelle and Peter are both staring at Ned, arms crossed over their chests and heads cocked as Ned flounders. “Everyone on the decathlon team was making bets about when you two would get together, and I didn’t want to be left out so I said it’d be before senior year ended.”

“You bet on the two of us?” Michelle asks, eyebrows drawing together. “About when the two of us would start dating?”

“You thought this was a good idea because?” Peter takes a step toward Ned, more menacing than he means to be. Ned takes a step back and holds up his hands.

“Okay, it’s really not that big a deal. It was harmless! I didn’t want to be left out, so I just made the bet.” Ned nods his head, hoping that his smile will placate his friends. By the everlasting scowls on their faces, it doesn’t.

“How much did you bet?” Michelle asks, cocking her head up, looking down her nose at Ned. She really is terrifying right now. Ned gulps, head falling down before he takes a deep breath and mumbles something too quiet for Peter or Michelle to hear. “What was that?” Michelle asks again, moving her body so she’s looking Ned in the face.

“One hundred dollars.” Peter and Michelle start yelling in unison, demanding to know why he would bet so much, why he would bet on them dating, what he was thinking, how they were friends. Ned just sighed deeply, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Guys, look. I’m sorry, but it felt like an easy bet. You two have been dancing around your feelings for two years. I figured it would have happened by now.” He continues on despite the blushes on both of their faces. “Look, if you pretend to date, I’ll give you each twenty bucks.” Eyebrows raised to the ceiling. “I’ll give you each thirty-three percent and we will split the whole pot three ways.”

Michelle and Peter exchange a look, silently making up their minds. Michelle speaks first. “Fine, what do you need us to do?”

* * *

 Which is how they end up holding hands in the large bus the seniors on the decathlon team rented for the Annual Decathlon Senior Nights of Fun. They pretend to ignore the whispers from the rest of the team, murmurs that slowly get louder when MJ rests her head on Peter’s shoulder or when he turns his head to kiss her hair. (She glares daggers at him for that one and she hopes no one notices.

When they reach the camp grounds, Flash turns off the engine (he had insisted upon driving) and turns around to glare at Peter and MJ. “Are you two nerds dating now or what?”

Peter startles. He hadn’t thought Flash would actually question them. The plan was to be incredibly affectionate with each other so that everyone suspected. And then after a few days, they would announce to the team that they had started dating. Flash asking them straight out at the beginning of the trip (while not surprising) is entirely unexpected. Peter glances at MJ, who has her eyes trained on Flash. Then, she speaks. “What? Just because you can’t get a boyfriend, I can’t get one either?”

Flash sputters a bit, grumbling before crossing his arms over his chest and slouching back into the driver’s seat as people giggle behind her. ( _Once, at a party they’d had at Cindy’s house, Flash had had too many gin & tonics and was throwing his arm around whoever walked by and lamented the fact that there were no good men left in the world and how was he supposed to find a boyfriend with the current pickings at Midtown High._)

And then the “cat” is out of the bag. Which means everyone is watching MJ and Peter constantly. Every time they hold hands, every time MJ leans close and whispers in Peter’s ear (not that they know she’s just saying, “this bet better be worth it”), every time Peter tries to feed MJ and she just closes her mouth shut and glares at him.

Around dinner time, after a good three hours of disgustingly adorable couple things, Ned walks over to the new couple. Peter nods as Ned sits down and then MJ asks, “How’s it looking, Chief?”

“Not the best.” Ned sighs heavily. “Some of them are still convinced that you two are only faking it because I would win the bet.”

“Well, they’re not wrong.” Peter says quietly, rolling his eyes. Ned whacks him in the shoulder with a glare that says, _DUDE!_

“I know that face.” MJ squints at Ned, leaning forward. “What is your dumb idea? What am I going to have to say no to now, Leeds?”

“Okay, hear me out.” And MJ groans because that is never a good sound. “I think…well…people would probably believe that you were dating if...well-”

“Spit it out, Ned.” And Michelle’s eyebrows raise because if Peter is frustrated at Ned, it’s fairly serious.

“If you guys shared a tent.”

Silence. No one speaks for a few moments. Ned sees the gears turning in Peter and MJ’s heads and he braces for the reaction he knows he will get. But, surprisingly, there is only silence. No sudden protests and declarations that there is a line and they will not cross that. But nothing. Only the slight pink tinges that rise on both of their cheeks as they avoid looking at each other.

So Ned plows forward. “You wouldn’t have to share a sleeping bag or anything. I think they’d be too shocked you guys walked into the same tent that no one would care about whether or not you two were actually sleeping together. You could even use the tent I had brought for Peter and I because it’s fairly large and I’ll take yours, MJ.”

MJ glances at Peter through his eyelashes and he takes a large gulp before nodding slowly. MJ speaks. It always seems that MJ’s the one doing the talking for the both of them. A unified front in this regard. “Sure.” Then she glares at him, mischievous smirk present on her face. “But you owe us a bigger cut now.”

Ned groans. “Fine. You two sleep in the same tent, I’ll give you each forty percent.”

She smiles wide. “Deal.”

* * *

 And then she’s in a sleeping bag next to Peter Parker at eleven thirty just as everyone’s going to bed. They had to make sure everyone saw them enter the tent together. And they heard some gasps and someone asked Ned why he and Peter weren’t sharing a tent like initially planned.

Peter turns over on his side and stares at Michelle for a bit too long to be comfortable. “What are you looking at, loser?”

“Nothing.” He smiles, continuing to stare at her until she rolls her eyes, fighting off the smile threatening to appear on her face. “How much do you think people bet?”

Michelle turns on her side and scrunches her nose. “I’d say around five hundred. Ned alone bet one hundred, and you’ve got Flash in there most likely. He throws his money around.” Peter laughs at that. “What will you do with the money?”

“Probably buy something for May.” Peter wants to give her something nice for all the shit he’s put her through the last three and a half years. What with Tony and the whole Spiderman thing, May’s been incredibly stressed out.

“Aren’t you a hero?” She snarks and Peter shoves her shoulder, laughing. Then Peter asks what she’d do with the money if she’s going to judge his choices. Michelle sighs dramatically, stroking her chin and thinking. Then she’s smiling and ruffling his hair. “I’d take my boyfriend on a nice date.”

“I have expensive tastes, I’ll have you know.” Michelle goes to punch his shoulder again but he grabs her arm and pulls it toward him. They’re laughing, but it becomes quickly apparent that they’re faces are entirely too close together given they’re alone in a small tent and everyone else thinks they’re banging right now. “Why do you even think I’d say yes to a date?”

Michelle licks her lips, glancing down at his. “I can be very convincing when I want to be.” Then they’re suspended in time. Michelle keeps staring at Peter’s lips and he can feel her hot breath against his face as he wonders why they aren’t actually dating and why they haven’t been. The moment becomes too much and then someone outside is shrieking so the tension shatters to leave awkwardness in its wake.

Peter lets go of Michelle’s arm and she rolls over. She takes a deep breath and smiles over at him. “You’ll say yes.” He laughs, because that’s what he should do. That’s what they do. So, he turns over on his side and falls asleep to the sound of her steady breathing. Thinking about Michelle in any way other than as a friend is dangerous and he was careless letting himself slip up.

* * *

 The problem is that when he wakes up at four thirty-two am because Michelle is shivering as she presses her body against her in her sleep. He, well, his _body_ , more accurately, is reacting a certain kind of way. But the rational part of his mind is telling him that he should wake Michelle up and make sure everything is okay because she’s shivering pretty strongly. “MJ?”

She startles awake, glancing around as her teeth chatter. “Fuck, it’s cold.” She rubs her hands against her arms and curls into herself. The issue with the Annual Decathlon Senior Nights of Fun is that they always happen in late October. By that time in upstate New York where they’re camping, it is quite cold. But they have to do it after Nationals, so they make October the month. But still. “How is it so fucking cold?”

“Why didn’t you pack more clothes? You knew we would be in tents.” Peter’s unzipped his sleeping bag and is going through his duffle bag looking for a jacket or sweater or something she can use that he’s not already wearing.

“I’ve never been camping before, don’t judge me.” She says, but it’s a bit choppy because of her chattering teeth. He hands her one of the sweaters he got from Ben when he was a freshman. It’s a bit worn and probably too big for her, but it’s better than the measly clothes she has on. She thanks him with a nod and pulls it over her head, but her shivering doesn’t stop nor does it abate.

“Goodness gracious.” Peter sighs, rummaging through his duffle bag. There’s nothing of substance and he doesn’t know how much protection his two t shirts are going to give her. So, he sighs heavily and hopes she understands what that means. She just groans and crawls toward him, dipping into his sleeping bag, ignoring the yelp he makes when her hands brush against an exposed sliver of skin on his stomach. “You’re like ice!” He hisses because she grabs his neck on purpose and it’s just plain rude. “Who doesn’t pack for the weather when camping?” He mumbles as he wraps his arms around her and she presses herself further into his body.

Everything is calm for a few more moments and Peter actually feels nice and warm and toasty. But then Michelle forces a cough and her voice makes it seem like she’s holding back a laugh. “I understand this is new territory for you, but you’re a bit too excited for being stuck in a flimsy tent during late fall.”

He groans, leaning his head back and racking his tired brain for some reasonable response. “Can’t exactly control morning wood, MJ.” Yes. That’s a fine response, right? “Can’t exactly get rid of it either.” _God_ , why is he such a dumbass?

As expected, she doesn’t say anything. She’s probably just going to slowly crawl out of his sleeping bag and apologize and call off the bet and move across the country and never speak to him again. He’s ruined everything. “I can think of one way I could help.”

Wait, _what_? Peter does a decent amount of sputtering before he settles on the short and simple, “Really?” She answers by resting one of her icy hands on his lower stomach and Peter’s breath hitches. She leaves her hand there, and he guesses she’s waiting for some sort of confirmation or go forward. So, he rests one of his hands on her cheeks and brushes his thumb along her cheek, pulling her head slightly forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

When their lips finally touch, everything else fades away and it becomes just the two of them, frantic and needy. Michelle’s hand slides into Peter’s pajama bottoms and he gasps against her lips, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her flush against his body as she palms him through his boxers.

Michelle slides her hands under his boxers and grabs onto Peter’s penis. He squeaks when she starts moving her hand up and down unsteadily. No one’s ever touched him there before, and he’s a bit overwhelmed. So, he grabs Michelle’s hand and moves it away. “I don’t wanna come before you do.”

She lets out a quick laugh. “You know, statistically, I won’t actually orgasm.” He smiles despite himself because this is Michelle Jones and he’s maybe a lot in love with her. She puts him in his place and he likes it.

“I’ve always been an overachiever.” He chuckles and she can only make out the outline of his smirk. She just groans, rolling her eyes even though he can’t see in the darkness. But then he’s running his hands along her sides and pulling her shirt over her head and she gets the idea. They get rid of their clothes and throw them on top of her now out of use sleeping bag (flimsy little thing). Peripherally, she thinks about the fact that neither of them have had sex before. ( _They’d confessed this to each other, to the surprise of neither, late the night before their most recent Nationals competition. Neither had anyone they’d wanted to have sex with, except each other. But they hadn’t told each other that part.)_ She wonders if she should be more worried or nervous or concerned, but this is Peter Parker and there’s hardly anyone she trusts more completely than him.

So, she strips off all her clothes and then they’re both naked in this small sleeping bag and she can feel how hard he is against her leg and the tips of her breasts brush against his chest every so often. Both of them shiver. But then Peter puts his hand on her cheek again and he lets it rest there. Their hot breaths intermingle between them and Michelle surges forward to kiss him. She wraps her arm around his shoulder and his travels down her stomach until he’s ticking the hairs of her vulva. “I’m going to need your help though.” He mumbles against her lip and she nods her head, turning over so she’s on her back and he’s lying beside her with his head propped up by his arm.

One of her hands tangles in his hair and pulls his head down so he can kiss her. The other guides his hand so that he’s rubbing over her clit in the way she likes. She’s no stranger to her own body, and she intends to tell Peter all about it. Well, for now, maybe just enough. “Flick side to side over this nub.” So, he does and Michelle groans. His hands are so different than her own. It’s kind of exhilarating.

Peter also happens to be a quick learner. Which means that, after she’s spent a few minutes correcting his technique, he’s absolutely ruining her. Destroying her. She’s grasping at the fabric of the sleeping bag and she’s got a hand in her hair. She’s panting heavily and when she looks over at Peter, he’s got a shit eating grin on his face. And that won’t do. So, she slides one of her hands down his stomach and then grasps his dick. He chokes and sputters a bit, but if he’s going to ruin her, she’s going to ruin him.

“Fuck, Michelle.” He’s slowed a bit so she gains the upper hand, smirking when she runs her thumb over the head of his dick and he shutters. She hopes that her inexperience won’t trip her up. So far, though, Peter seems pretty easy to figure out. But then he breathes quickly through his nose, letting out a short breath, and he starts rubbing her in earnest and it’s her turn to let her head fall back against the sleeping bag’s built in excuse for a pillow. Her hand’s motions become jerky as her orgasm starts to build.

Peter latches his lips onto the underside of her jaw and she lets out a shaky breath. He pulls her hand from his pants and holds it in the one of his that’s not currently down her underwear. Her heart trembles because this is tender and warm and loving in a way she wasn’t expecting. But it’s Peter. She should have known.

Her stomach clenches and she groans, hips swaying into Peter’s hand, chasing release. She grabs Peter’s head and pulls him down to give him open mouthed kisses. When she starts to tumble over the edge, she pants into his mouth and keens. She’s got a tight grip on the hair at the back of his neck as she rolls her hips into his hand. Her whole body follows the motion. When she’s completely spent, she lazily pushes Peter’s hand away and sighs, turning her head so she can look up at him. “Please tell me Aunt May did that embarrassing parent thing and gave you a single condom for your eighteenth birthday that you keep in your wallet just in case?”

He flushes. She can see it all the way down to his chest. “It’s not embarrassing.” She cackles all the same as he leans over to grab his wallet out of his duffle bag. She’s still laughing when he slides the condom on and puts his arms on either side of her head to prop himself up over her. She stops laughing then.

He leans down to kiss her. It’s slow and sweet and not at all what she was hoping for right before he’s supposed to fuck her. But she thinks this is maybe a bit different than fucking. They can fuck later. (She tries not to think about that thought. That this won’t be the last time. Even though she knows this for a fact, it’s still scary to confront.)

She slides her hands down his sides, reveling in the way his stomach muscles clench. She runs her hands over to his backside so she can grab his ass and push his hips down toward her. He sputters, which she’s used to by now. At least with him. “I’m gonna need a bit more than the light kisses, Parker.”

“So impatient.” He tsks at her, but he positions himself all the same and slowly starts to enter her. They take it a few inches at a time. She has to force herself to relax her muscles and then when she’s ready she’ll let him now and he’ll push in a few more inches and then stop. It’s not too long before he’s fully sheathed within her. It’s slightly odd, not entirely comfortable. But it’s alright. There’s something a bit exhilarating about the stretch.

Then she’s patting his shoulder blades to let him know he can move, and boy does he move. He starts making quick shallow thrusts and she wraps her legs around his waist and locks them over his ass. Her arms are wrapped around his shoulders and he’s on his elbows now. She kisses all over his face. His forehead, his ear, his nose, his cheekbone, his chin, his mouth. He curses and groans before locking his lips with hers. It’s a searing kiss.

Michelle lets one of her hands drift down to Peter’s ass again. (What? She really likes it.) She squeezes tightly with both hands and Peter squeaks a bit. Michelle chuckles but then Peter thrusts particularly hard and it shuts her up. “Fuck, Peter.” He smiles at that, leaning down to kiss her again. Then he starts really thrusting. They are slow and purposeful and it drives Michelle insane. It actually feels really good. But then Peter’s cursing and his stomach muscles are clenching. They’ll have to try again another time. For now, she’s going to put Peter out of his misery. “It’s okay, Peter. You can come.” She whispers into his ear, running her hands gently through his hair.

Peter gasps, gaping a bit at her. “No, you should-”

She kisses him lightly so he’ll be quiet. “I already had mine for the night. I’m not really close and I don’t think you’re gonna be able to hold out for me.” She pulls at his hair lightly, smirking. “Just do as I say, you loser.”

He looks like he’s going to resist, so Michelle starts to play dirty. She kisses him and then moves to his ear. She bites it lightly, pulling at the lobe. She doesn’t get to see his eyes roll back in the sockets, but she’s got more important things on her mind. “Peter, you feel so good.” He whimpers. “I feel so full. You feel so nice, filling me up.” His hips start to falter in their rhythm. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that? You make me so wet. I was wet when I felt your boner pressing into me. Right then.”

He chokes out, “MJ, please.” But she doesn’t stop.

“Fuck, Peter. You’re so big.” She kisses the side of his face. “God, you feel so nice. I can’t wait to do this again.” And that really gets him because he stops moving for a couple seconds. “I want to do this so many times with you. You make it feel so good. I can’t wait to explore with you. Try out new positions. I want to ride your dick, push you down into the bed, roll my hips against yours, bounce on top of-”

“Fuck!” Peter’s hips stop and his muscles clench and he empties himself into the condom. He falls on top of Michelle’s chest. She’s smiling brightly, content that she got him to come. He takes a good minute to catch his breath and compose himself before he pushes himself up so he can look down at her. “That was below the belt.”

She cackles. “Well, it was fitting.” He pulls out of her, being careful to keep the condom on. He takes it off and ties the top shut. He glances up at her briefly and she shakes her head. “I’m not touching that thing. You go throw it out by the bathrooms.”

He groans, maneuvering so he can slip on his pajama pants while also keeping his grip on the condom. He gives her a peck before rushing quicly out of the tent. MJ slips out of Peter’s now basically soiled sleeping bag. She reaches in her bag and grabs some of the wipes she packed. (She wasn’t about to go hiking and eat her lunch without cleaning her hands first, thank you very much.) She cleans up as best as she can before Peter sneaks back into the tent. “It’s so fucking cold outside, oh my goodness.”

“You’re telling me.” She huffs, slipping a t-shirt over her head and sliding into her sleeping bag, keeping it open so he can slide in next to her. She rolls onto her side so that she can drape her arm across his chest. She takes a deep breath. “I meant it though, you know.” She looks up at him and then leans in to kiss him gently. “You made my first time really nice. I’d like to do it again.”

Peter flushes. “I liked it too.” He coughs and clears his throat. “I’d like to do it again, too.”

She laughs. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” He gasps, but she just laughs, hugging him tightly. “You were lovely.”

“Oh, shut up.” He moves to turn over but she grabs his arm and pulls him into a kiss. It distracts him from her teasing long enough that she can lie back down on his chest and snuggle into his neck, tangling her feet with hers.

“Now let’s actually get some sleep in before tomorrow.” He kisses her forehead and they both drift off fairly quickly.

* * *

They wake up five hours later to someone opening their tent. The sun is high in the sky and everyone else is already awake and waiting to go on a hike. Flash takes it upon himself to get the nerds who must surely be pretending for Ned’s sake. He shakes the tent and gets no response, so he yells out, “Rise and shine, nerds!”, before unzipping the tent. Then he’s gasping and falling back on his ass.

Ned rushes over, worried that Peter and Michelle, despite their friendship, have somehow managed to kill each other in the night. But when he finally looks inside the tent, he just laughs and thinks _finally_.

Peter has his arms wrapped around Michelle, who’s digging her head into his neck and snuggling closer at the sudden noise. Peter opens one eye, lifting his head to glance at the source of all the sunlight flooding into their tent. He sees Ned, Flash, Cindy, Abraham, and Sally all lined up outside and he gasps, pulling Michelle tighter to his body and rushing to grab more of the sleeping bag to envelop them. “A little privacy, guys!”

“Sorry!” Cindy squeaks and zips up the tent as quickly as she can, blushing as she apologizes once more.

Michelle wakes up more fully, looking at the recently closed tent entrance before glancing back at Peter, trying her best to hold in a laugh. They distantly hear Flash scoff, “Guess Ned wins.” Michelle leans up to give Peter a quick kiss, biting his lip lightly as she pulls back.

“You gonna go on that date with me now, you dork?” She laughs when he lightly smacks her ass. She feigns shock. “So dramatic!”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, pulling her closer to him and snuggling into her neck. “Let me go back to sleep.”

She wraps her arms around his body, enveloping him in a hug. Running a hand through his hair, she smiles and kisses his head. “Go to bed, my sleepy boy.” He mumbles something against her neck but she doesn’t understand. She just continues to massage his scalp and starts to drift off to sleep herself. They’ll go hiking and have _that talk_ later. For now, rest is good.


End file.
